Steve's Story
by SwiftWolf3
Summary: My first fanfiction- I made this one all in one go and will not be editing it much... I hope you all enjoy


Chapter 1 -Spawning

"_Notch"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_This one is different"_

"_Really? How so"_

"_He can hear us sometimes, Listen to our speech,"_

"_Ah… And my brother knows of this?"_

"_Not yet"_

"_Is he listening now?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well then, we just need to careful about what we reveal and wipe his memory when he's ready."_

"_Now then, what should we tell him Jeb?"_

"_Nothing for now I would think"_

"_Ok then, Shall we spawn him then?"_

"_Yes"_

The next thing I knew was that I had woken up on a beach with a blazing headache.

I wondered where I was, who I was...

I can speak, but there's no one to speak to, I wonder why I'm alone.

Everything's made of blocks though.

Lets save that for later though, I need a shelter.

Shelter, Why did I think of shelter? Instincts I supposed. But what are my instincts?

I saw a tree and hit it with a fist, that's what my instincts told me, so I did. Before I knew it all the wood was gone and in my hands, but the leaves just floated there. Interesting. One of the random leaves there puffed into nothing and an apple fell on my head. I just stared at it and noticed a growing hunger in my stomach, I ate the apple and seamed better. More and more appeared to be dropping out of the tree so I picked them up before leaving.

Then I started walking, I walked and walked until it was nearing the evening hours and decided to build myself a house. But build it out of what? Dirt? No I decide to punch more trees and turn there logs into planks, from there I built a small 5x5 house and added a doorway without a door.

"_Ah, Jeb, teach him a few basic recipes. And give him his name as well"_

Then I had a burst of inspiration and built a crafting bench (that's what I called it anyway) and with that I flood of memories and knowledge burst into my head.

My name was Steve; I could build, craft, and create.

With that knowledge came a bunch of building ideas, and more importantly to me, how to make a door. I built one just as the sun was setting and put it in place.

For some reason I made a sword as well though I didn't know why. I soon saw why it had been a good idea… There was moaning outside, a terrible moaning and scratching and clanking, hissing and rattles. I shrank into a corner terrified to wait the night out.

Chapter 2 -The cave

I must have drifted off into a terrified dream that night because I heard voices again.

"_He did well for his first day"_

"_Yes, yes. But something bothers me about him"_

"_What Does?"_

"_I didn't teach him about the sword, I taught him about everything BUT the sword. That was to be for the next time"_

"_Hmmm…"_

"…"

"_What now?"_

"_Wake him and show him how to mine"_

"_Ok"_

I woke again vaguely remembering my dream. The birds were in the air, the zombies were… "Zombies!" I yelled and sat up looking at my door. Right outside the door staring at me was one of the green faced horrors, burning slowly in the sunlight…

When at last it burned away it disappeared in a poof of smoke and I nervously moved towards the door. Outside my house looked fine and I noticed a cave by my house with coal at the entrance.

Wait, how did I know it was coal?

No matter, I knew I needed it somehow; I also need some stone to build with for better tools. I walked to my Crafting table and thought for a moment, and then the design for a pickaxe popped into my head. I built a wooden one at first since it seemed like the only one I could make at the moment.

I cautiously walked outside and inched towards the cave. It was only about 20 blocks or meters away but I was wary the whole time. I got there without incident and mined the coal as quickly as I could. I also tried to get as much stone as I could as well, but my pic broke after I got about 32 blocks of the stuff.

I ran back to my house with my loot and celebrated with an apple to ease my aching stomach. I only had about 5 left…

After thinking for a bit I decided to get my priorities in order. I need more food, and resources. More stone and in the end better weapons and tools. I still had my wooden sword from the night before so I went outside again. This time less worried and more determined. I started to walk for a bit and found a few cows. I slaughtered them… I felt bad for having had to do that but I got leather and more importantly food from them. I got about 20 raw steaks from it and I was delighted to find that there were sheep nearby. I decided NOT to kill them but to take there wool if I could. I did and got about 3 pieces from them.

I walked home after that and tried to decide what to do with this food and resources. I walked to the crafting bench and just stared at it. Soon after I built a furnace to cook things in and a bag to carry my stuff in as well. Until now I could only take what I could carry with me (about 9 things) but this let me take 4 times more. The furnace I placed and cooked my raw steak with.

After that was done I was at a loss of what to do. I still had about 30 logs, 14 coal, 8 leather, 18 steaks, and a few sticks. I built torches and a bed so I could wait out the night when it came. I built a leather shirt to put on, a stone sword and 2 stone pickaxes. I lit up my house and decided to go to that cave I found earlier.

I walked outside into the dying daylight towards the yawning opening in the ground took a deep breath and walked in. I placed a torch every now and then and mined all the things I could. I walked and walked finding iron and coal as I went deeper and deeper. I was about 32 meters or blocks underground when I decided to rest. I sat down on a rocks edge and rested.

I started to nod off but woke myself long enough to build some flimsily dirt walls around me, place a torch and place a furnace to leave my iron ore smelting on overnight. I placed the bed I had with me down and drifted off for real this time.

Chapter 3

"He's doing we'll Jeb"

"Why so concentrated"  
"Your brother knows Notch..."

"..."  
"We must prepare him"  
"Yes, add a dungeon"  
"Let's see how he fairs"

I woke up to a moaning and vaguely remembering something about a dungeon in my dreams. I got up and stretched then broke a bit of my dirt wall

I immediately stumbled back and as far away from the gap as I could.

There were zombies

A LOT of zombies

As I came out of my shock I was relived to see that they couldn't quite get through the gap in the wall.

I inched towards my furnace and removed the iron from it then made a crafting table hastily and on it I made an iron sword.

I grinned nervously to myself and then looked towards the gap in the wall again. I walked towards it and started to methodically stab the zombies through the hole.

It seemed there was almost no end to them and I took periodic rests in between, after slaying well over 65 of the things they were dead.

I looked cautiously outside and saw a faint lift farther down the cave. I broke my wall down and started towards the light slowly and while placed torches.

When I got there I had had to kill 5 more of the zombies in the open and my leather shirt was starting to look like a rag. I saw a little natural arch made of cobblestone and was confused at how it had got there; the only other cobblestone I had seen was the stuff that I had mined. Even more curious I walked through. Inside there was a metallic cage with a spinning zombie figure inside surrounded by flames. It span and span getting faster and faster with each rotation until there was a puff of smoke.

Then there was moaning behind me.

I jumped forward just in time to avoid a zombies bite and drew my sword to slay it.

The cage puffed again and another zombie appeared out of nowhere. I finally understood what the cage was.

Slaying the zombies as quickly as I could I ran out and sealed the chamber up. But not before I noticed the chests inside.

I sat outside on a ledge and thought trying to get a plan into my head. Finally I decided on a course of action. I would get in get the chest and get out of this forsaken cave for now.

I readied myself and took an offensive stance and took out the makeshift wall then was immediately swarmed by zombies.

I hacked and swung my sword for ages slowly inching my way towards the chest and decided to light it up quickly and then had to fight again. When at last the zombies were gone I noticed that the caged figure had stoped spinning.

I just stared at it.

It had stopped spinning and I realized that light seemed to have disabled it. I laughed and ran to the chest. When I opened it I found a clock, some iron, red dust, and string. There was also some stinky grey dust that smelled of sulfur. I figured it was probably gun powder and took it with me. I started to walk out cave and noticed a glinting in the back of the cave. I walked cautiously towards it remembering the last time I saw something shiny (that being the spawned) but instead of seeing something dangerous and trying to eat my brains out I saw a bit of diamond ore on the ground with gold near by. I looked at my iron pickax then back at the valuable minerals. A second later I was mining as much of the stuff as I could.

When I emerged from the cave dirty and covered with grim I had 8 diamond, 12 gold ore, 43 iron, 2 stacks of coal, and 32 of that strange red dust along with a bunch of cobble stone and dirt. It was nearing nighttime as I staggered towards my tinny house. I made a double chest and dumped all my stuff in it. I placed a furnace or two and put my raw ore in to cook over night. I then took off my tattered leather shirt and it promptly fell apart in my hands. To tired to care I fell into my bed and was instantly asleep.

Chapter 4

(This is a boring chapter :/)

"I like his progress"

"Yes, quite a leap for such a new one"

"Yes, Quite"

"Let's leave him to his own devise this time"

"Ok"

I woke again feeling refreshed and Happy.

A new day, a new challenge. I had enough resources for now so I decided to sort out my stuff.

My house was a mess. Too many things and too little space. That was my challenge for the day

I decided. To clear it up and either: 1. Expand and build a bigger house or 2. Find a new

Location and build a house.

I decided to go find a new place, this had been a good home to serve its purpose but I needed something better. I left the house as it was seeing as it was a memory to keep.

I walked and walked again, killing mobs (that's what I called the animals and monsters of

This world) and collecting easy resources as I went. I finally found a good mountainous aria

Surrounded by forests on one side and the ocean on a shear drop on the other. It had a beautiful view and had a lot of fresh air.

I spent the next 3 days building and making building materials like stone bricks (I learned about them by experimenting with stone I got from smelting cobblestone) and glass (I got that from smelting sand) and I finally finished it.

In the end it was a masterpiece, it was about a 30 x 30 plot with a 2 story house, it was mainly made of stone bricks and wood but was surrounded by a fence. It had a large living room with windows everywhere, a small kitchen with food galore, an upper story with a bed and living quarters. As well as a guest bedroom for some reason (don't know why I made it, I'm alone) I also had a large basement to store my stuff in, it had chests galore all sorted.

I had also gone mining and now have a long straight mineshaft. I have a couple stacks of minerals, flint, a double chest of cobble, half a chest of wood, a chest for mob drops, a chest for plants, and such.

Overall I thought of myself as a pretty well of person. I had a small garden outside that I rested in during the day but at night I was a different person. I hunted the monsters that terrorized me and was lean and fit. I had lost count of the number of times I had nearly died but all had been in training. For what I don't know, but in the end I always survived.

I now have iron armor and diamond tools. But what for… I spent days at a time thinking and writing books. Over time I built a library and I knew everything about my surroundings. I had maps and compasses but now I was alone.

At night I would stare at the ceiling and think falling into troubled sleeps.

Chapter 5

"He's losing his purpose notch."  
"I know, but that will change."  
"How?"  
"Send him one of the books and swords"  
"What!?"  
"You said it yourself, he's special"  
"But isn't this a bit extreme? Even for you notch this will be a gamble"  
"He must know the truth sooner or latter Jeb"  
"Ok..."

I woke up on the first day of my second week in this world.

And immediately I know something wasn't right.

At the foot of my bed there was a book. By my door there was an obsidian long sword with a strip of diamond Down its middle. On its hilt there was a sapphire and there was leather wrapping for a handle.

I just stared at the items and slowly got out of bed.

I took the book first but my eyes never left the blade in the corner. Finally I tore my eyes away from the blade and looked at the book at my hands. I opened it.

Inside the first words that I saw we're "hello Steve". In fact those were the only words at first until others started to appear out of nowhere.

Next they said "surprised? I would be if you weren't."

I just stared

"No reply? There's a quill and ink on your desk, fire away"

I glanced quickly at my desk and chair then sat down and wrote "who are you?"

It replied "Notch. Creator and founder of the world you live in"

"How... How do you know who I am?" I wrote

It was Silent for a moment before it (or rather he I guess) replayed. "I, WE put you here."

"Whose we?"

"Me and my charge Jeb. There are a few others but we are the core of our group."

I thought a bit before I wrote my next question. "Who am I really?"

"You are Steve, our greatest project and warrior. We sent you into this world to learn and teach yourself how to survive, build, and fight."

-on notches side-  
"Why me?"

"Jeb! come here"  
"Yes notch?"  
"He's asking different questions, look!"  
"He is different..."  
"Should we tell him the truth yet?"  
"Tell him the truth but not all of it"  
-sighs-

"You were chosen from a group as an experiment. You came willingly but we didn't know anything about you except your name. It seems you are much more."

-Steve's side-  
That last one was a shock

"Why don't I remember anything of my life?"

"We had to wipe your mind..."

"Who, what don't I remember..."

"We can't tell you that"

A cold anger flared and I wrote "you took something from my mind."

"..." "Yes"

I closed the book and took a walk leaving everything as it was.

-Notches side-  
"That was... Unexpected."  
"Quite"  
We just stared at the book.  
"We should wait for him to come back."  
"We're going to be waiting for a while then"  
"Why? Where is he going?"  
"I'm not quite sure but into the forest."  
"What does he have with him"  
"Nothing"

"Send them in"

-Steve's side-  
I took a long walk.

I went through the forest in the general direction of a lake. When I got to it I sat and stared at the water.

I had been something before. I was certain of it.

But what?

It was dusk when I got up and walked home.

Chapter 6

I walked back to my house slowly.

I had cooled off and wondered at my sudden anger. I never got that angry, not even when that creeper had blown up some diamond ore I had been mining. (Back when I was building my house)

I had cools off and night was fast approaching.

I was only 1/2 way out of the forest.

I checked my bag for what I had in me and cursed myself for leaving without any supply's or food.

I started to run.

The forest was alive with activity now, moaning and clanking came from all around me in the forest.

I ran faster.

Soon enough arrows were whistling by my shoulder and thudding into trees by my side.

There was hissing in the trees above me and I was worried for the first time since I came out of the old cave.

I finally broke through the tree cover and saw that my house was 500m away.

I couldn't run any faster and it was up hill.

I looked back and cursed seeing about 10 zombies and more importantly 3 skeletons behind me.

I started up again.

450m...

400m...

300m...

250m... I gasped and stumbled to the ground seeing that I had been hit by an arrow jut below the knee (take that you overzealous skyrim fans!)

I looked up. So close.

But why were my lights on?

I yelled as loudly as I could and saw a silhouette at my window.

I yelled again feeling an arrow hit my left shoulder.

Then light poured out of my house and 2 figures came running out.

The skeletons on my tail stoped aiming at me and looked up.

Ones head burst into fragments of bone as it was hit by an arrow and burst into smoke, the other 2 started firing up at the oncoming figures.

That didn't stop them, the one with a sword got close enough for me to see him clearly in the moonlight.

He had green eyes and an enchanted diamond sword; he also had a diamond chest plate and helmet. He slung me over his shoulder just as I was fading out of consciousness and the last thing I heard was "Hold them off!"

I woke up in my bed with everything as I remembered it. Except for a lean man and girl standing at the foot of my bed.

It was morning and they both looked exhausted but straightened up when they saw I was awake.

"Who?" I began to ask but the man cut in

"I'm terra. She's phoenix"

"Terra, cut him some slack"

-grunts-

We were called by notch here, we lived a bit away so we came as quick as we could" she explained

"When we got here the house was empty though so we waited. He said you might be a bit though."

"Why did he chose you?"

"We're the only ones left"

"Of who?"

"The kingdom of course! Where have you been for the past 15 years!"

"I just... Woke up about 3 weeks ago."

At this point they just stared at each other. Then looked at me in union.

"You have a book?"

"Yes, I got it the morning before you found me"

At this point they were excited and excused themselves for a bit. I was perplexed and not in the slightest bit unworried about all this. Who were they?

Chapter 7

"Notch, he's listening again"  
"Ah, good. They must have found him."  
"They did"  
"I've been thinking on his reaction notch."  
"And what have you concluded."  
"It was your brother's questions coming out of Steve's head"

"..."  
"Steve, if you remember any of this. Be careful, we didn't send everyone in that word there."

I woke again, this time fully healed and remembering every word of what Notch and Jeb said and took it to heart.

I got up and went down stairs to meet the sight of my two saviors snooping around my food stocks. When they realized they had been caught they looked at me sheepishly.

I just laughed and showed them where the food was. They fell on it like starving wolves barley taking a breath until at last they had eaten there fill.

"So much better than stale travel rations" Phoenix swooned.

I looked up from my own steak and smiled. Then asked "how far did you guys have to travel to get here?"

"A couple of days walking, I think I ran out of fresh meat on the second afternoon though." Said Terra

"To be more precise, it was about 5 chunks"

I just starred blankly at them

Terra just sighed and said "a chunk is 640 blocks by 640"

THEN I really appreciated their coming or summons.

"We were instructed to find you and teach you. Then if you were willing, take you back to the castle."

I started and said "there are more of you?"

"Yes, about 18 others. Not a lot but we can survive."

"And all this time I thought I was alone..."

Terra grimaced "I know what you mean, me and Phoenix thought we were alone after are parents died"

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"No worries". Phoenix replied, were used to it.

Terra then abruptly stood up saying "time for training, meet me outside when you're ready." And walked out.

Phoenix on the other side just rolled her eyes and said "I'll be hunting; I'll be back at sunset."

And before I could reply both we're out of the house and I was alone. I could have just sat there and thought but instead I strapped on my obsidian blade and went outside to see Terra.

We trained and trained after wrapping our blades in moss to stop from killing each other until at last I collapsed on the ground.

Terra just laughed and said "I thought you were a fighter!"

That was enough to get me back up and attacking.

After a few days of this routine he and Phoenix conversed for a bit and he declared my training done. They then sat me down and we had a lengthily talk.

"Steve, we need to leave soon"

I was genuinely surprised at this news and had to ask "why?"

They replied "we have to get back to our castle, the people will be worried"

"And we want you to come with us Steve" Terra said

"But... How... Where?" I stuttered

"We can give you 3 days to prepare and gather your stuff but then we need to leave Steve."

I closed my eyes and just thought, getting myself in order. I need to take a day or two to mine one last time and gather enough resources."

Terra nodded saying "we expected as much, but be careful, and don't fall into a pit of lava."

I start my preparations tomorrow then and got up to prepare.

Chapter 8

The next morning I gathered the things I would need and headed down into my mineshaft.

I placed torches periodically and advanced as far down as I could. Then I grabbed my diamond pickax and started to strip mine in a strait line.

Every now and again I would stop to check my clock to see how much time I had left or to gather raw materials from the earth. After about 4 hours of mining I found a large vein of diamonds and gold and got as much of it as I could. I the. Turned to the side and made a parallel mineshaft back the way I had come.

I repeated this process over and over until my pack was full. I checked my clock at that loin and saw I still had a full day left. I ran back to the house and dropped all my stuff in a chest then was back down and mining again. Only this time I went to the lava pit.

I shivered at the memory of what had happened last time I had been here. It had resulted in near death.

This Ike I was ready though. I. Scooped up a few buckets of lava and mined up all the ore surrounding the pit I lava that I had missed last time I was here and walked back to my regular mineshaft.

It was evening of the second night when I emerged from my mine covered in dirt and grime.

I was quite a site to the two when I got back but I just excused myself to go clean off. This was a regular routine for me.

When I got back to the house I just went straight to bed and was asleep in an instant.

Chapter 9

"That was a good thought Steve. But ask about what you should pack before leaving."

"Another bit of advice. We ones we sent can be trusted with the secret of the book but others you meet or see at the castle will not be the same. Trust in their instincts and survive Steve"

"There a storm coming and I don't think that your world is ready for it"

I woke up and remembered notch's advice. I sighed and got up. Strapped on my obsidian blade and walked down stairs.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" said terra.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes and said "you have one more day to prepare Steve"

"That's what I came to you guys for; I want to know what I should take."

They just looked at each other and asked "you've never tracked before?"

"Once when I was looking for a place to build my house. That was on my third day though."

Phoenix sighed and said "take food to last for a weak of travel, a stack of wood and 2 of cobble. Take all your valuables and iron you can carry. Armor, weapons, and tools. A book or 2 to read if you want and a sleeping roll for night. I'll take any extra arrows if you have them, I'm running low."

"Then leave everything? Or burn it?"

"Well what are you going to do if you come back and nothing's left? Don't burn it." Terra said

"I'll start sorting then". I said and walked off to the basement.

After the mining trip I made yesterday, I had found 12 diamonds, 50 gold, 74 iron ingots, 2.5 stacks of red stone, and the rest was cobble.

I also had 10 lava buckets and 5 stacks of coal.

All in all that made my total 41 diamonds, 4.5 stacks of iron, 3 stacks of gold, 16 stacks of red stone, 23 stacks of coal, 12 stacks of lapis lazuli, and 12 lava buckets.

Time to sort...

In the end I left 1/2 a stack of iron, 15 stacks of red stone, 20 stacks of coal, 2 lava buckets (I would be using 8 on traps), 10 stacks of lapis, and some tools.

I took with me all the diamonds, 4 stacks of iron, 3 coal stacks, 2 lapis stacks, 3 stacks of gold, 2 lava buckets, 1 stack of red stone, full iron armor, a bed, diamond pickax & shovel, a bow, 2 stacks of cobblestone, one stack of wood, and my obsidian blade.

For food I chose 30 apples 6 steaks and 20 bread and hoped it would be enough for the journey.

In a secret pocket I put the book I could use to communicate with notch and a small diamond dagger.

I sighed thinking of all the things I would be leaving but smiled grimly at the thought of all the traps I had placed around my house. At least they wouldn't be taken for free.

When I went back up I gave Phoenix all the spare arrows I had and she smiled appreciatively.

To terra I gave some spare iron leggings and boots.

After that I went outside to place my final traps and take a last look at my house. Maybe one day I would come back though.

I spent the rest of the day just walking around and spent a silent evening reading the books I wouldn't be able to take with me.

Chapter 10

"He's listening notch."  
"So is my brother it appears."  
"How much does he know of our plans?"  
"OH I CAN TELL YOU THAT BROTHER"  
"Ah, you seem stronger than last time brother. The Nether suits you now"  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE"  
"We shall see, we shall see"  
"Steve, go now. Hurry before his brother notices you". A whispered thought came from Jeb. "He is to powerful for you now, you will have your chance"

I woke with wide eyes and terror driven deal down into my soul...

So much power in that voice... So much evil and hatred...

What was I getting myself into?

A final whisper seemed to come from my mind "the book will tell you when Steve. The book". And everything was silent.

I got up quickly, it was just before sunrise and the rest of the world was asleep for now. I walked outside to watch the sunrise for the last time in a long while when terra said from behind me "you never know what the future holds Steve. And I can almost guarantee that you will be back."

I wasn't surprised at his silent approach. Instead I just sighed.

"Come, we should show you the map before we venture out."

"I'll be there in a minuet" I replied and took a last glimpse before walking back inside.

On the table there was a large map with different colors marked out. I could tell what was forest and ocean but I couldn't figure out what the yellow blotches and light green were.

"Each centimeter represent 64 blocks, and were here" Terra said pointing to a mountain with a forest on one side and ocean on the other. "We will be traveling northeast back through the forest and will then go through this tundra". He said pointing towards a white and great shaded section of the map "After that we just have to go through the dessert and arrive at the plains and there the castle is." I looked at their representation of the castle and gasped at what I saw.

On the map it was 5x5 centimeters and had an outer wall another centimeter out.

"Our home" Phoenix said smiling. " "

"The whole journey should be about 5 days if we push hard."

"What if we skipped the forest and took the ocean route?" I asked.

"It would work I suppose". Terra said slowly. "We don't have boats but it would cut back on our time by 2 days"

I smiled and said "follow me"

I took them outside and around the back of the mountain where there was a little cove I used to keep my boats. In it were 4 small boats I used to go sailing with sometimes.

Terra smiled grimly and said "great, we can sail straight to the desert"

"Lets grab our stuff and go then" I said. 10 minuets latter we were out at sea, sailing away from my home. I looked back one last time before promising silently that I would be back as it faded into the distance.

Chapter 11

Terra and Phoenix had trouble at first with the boats but grew into it after a bit. Phoenix was absolutely terrified of the water at first and claimed she didn't know how to swim. Terra on the other hand felt at ease.

I decided to read a few of the books I had brought but soon put them away for fear of damaging the pages.

It was a long day of sailing.

Every now and then terra would check the map and add to it but in the end we really only just sat there and sailed in out singular boats.

We went on all day and half the night before we finally spotted land, it was quite a site with yellow stretching in every direction.

Then again there were also the mobs to welcome us.

Zombies and skeletons walked around on the beach and land in great numbers. There were also creepers and spiders up there to.

Terra just sighed and jumped out of his boat with his sword drawn and swam to shore, I followed suit and we swam their while Phoenix provided covering fire with claiming arrows from her little boat.

Me and terra landed on shore and carved out a path through the mobs until we had a nice clear space.

We signaled to phoenix to move in while we Immediately started to build a shelter out of wooden planks and cobblestone.

It was just large w ought to fit all of us and our beds when we were done so we set a watch for the rest of the night. I would take last watch and keep mobs away for the last 2 remaining hours of night. As soon as the watch was set I crashed on my bed and was asleep.

Chapter 12

I woke 4 hours latter to relieve terra of his watch.

I stretched then set up to get to the top of the roof of our makeshift shelter and sat down. I sharpened my sword but kept my bow close at hand I case anything got to close.

It was a boring way to spend 2 hours so I picked up the book notch had given me and wrote "hello?"

"Ah, Steve. I was wondering where you were."

"Who... what was that thing you were talking to last time?"

"That was" he paused for a second and I could imaged him grimacing "my brother, Herobrine. Or what he became after banishment..."

Now I was interested. "Why was he banished?" I wrote

"He... He killed one of our order..." He paused then said "it's time you knew the truth about us Steve. We're mages, we can't kill one of our own order without punishment worse than death."

"He killed my first wife then came after me. We never knew why but suspected darker magic had corrupted him. He was banished to the nether where none have survived. It is literally hell. None have survived or returned"

"Then how?" I began to write but was stopped when he wrote "he made it his realm and altered it. He changed the things there to become his minions and servants."

There was a pause then the scripts appeared again "He is breaking lose of the binding we used to confine him to the nether."

"That is all we can tell you for now... Goodbye Steve, until we wright again"

A zombie promptly moaned and I sighed taking up my bow shooting it down. Then mulled over what I had learned.

About 30 minuets before dawn Phoenix came out and crawled up on the roof next to me.

"Thinking?"

I nodded then sighed and focused and asked "time to move out?"

"No. I just wanted to talk Steve."

"Ah..."

We were both silent for a moment before she asked "where is your book?"

I held it out to her and she opened it up to look inside but frowned and squinted at the pages.

"There's nothing in it..."

I glanced sharply at the book and saw that she was right. The conversation I had just had with notch had disappeared from the pages.

"I..."

"We'll that's fine Steve" she said sighing. "I'll warn you though, just say it's a journal if you're asked about it."

"We can't let anyone know you're different for now ok?"

"Ok"

After that we just talked about life or the ones that we used to have and watched the sun rise together

Terra leaned against the wall inside the shelter listening to his sister and friend talk and smiled contently. Best to enjoy life while you could be thought then got up to ready for the days travel.

Chapter 13

When terra came to get us in the morning we were ready for travel again.

We grabbed our packs and beds but left the shelter their and headed out.

It was a hot day for the desert and we were soon sweating freely. We ran into a few creepers and neutral spiders (we left the latter alone if we could) and shot them down.

After a few hours of walking (8 or so) we finally saw some shelter and a small dessert town. I was amazed and curios of the small town and the big nosed people we saw there so we decided to stay the rest of the day there.

"It's only a days more travel, and the plains are just over that ridge there, we should be home soon"

He and Phoenix smiled at each other and I was happy for them.

We spent the afternoon and night there, terra gave me some emeralds to go trade with the villagers, and I also got the chance to trade for other items.

I traded with the smith first, giving him a stack of gold for 24 of the green gems. I then traded with him again to get an enchantment for my diamond pickaxe. He put fortune 1, efficiency 4, and unbreaking 3 on it. I tried to get my sword enchanted to but he was baffled by the weapon and had no idea how to or even what he could do to it.

I also went to the librarian to buy some written books on the known history of this land and some of their adventuring and romance books. (No idea why I bought the second one). I also bought an old tomb I found interesting on decoding the old languages of the world.

After that I went to the pub and drank a bit. And saw terra gambling for quite big sums of gold and emeralds.

It was a good day (though I will admit I was quite tipsy when I left the bar) and I hope we will get a chance to come back and do this again.

-  
The fortress was dark to the untrained eye but Herobrine's milky white ones had no trouble seeing in any darkness.

He fondled the hilt of his obsidian and ruby hybrid sword and smiled, or as much as someone with a burnt face could.

The portal was almost complete.

Revenge would be soon in coming and he would destroy what his brother most loved and cherished.

Oh yes. The time was coming. It was coming soon.

Chapter 14

"Enjoying yourself Steve?"  
I sent a mental laugh towards notch and Jeb  
"I'd say he's a bit drunk notch"  
"Oh more than a little"  
"We'll, it's good that someone gets to enjoy themselves"  
"Vary well. But I'm taking a vacation after this is over!"  
"Won't we all Jeb. Won't we all..."

I woke up and I will admit I had a small hangover in the morning.

Ok maybe not a SMALL one but it was probably better than how terra as feeling.

He looked a mess and yelled at everyone who spoke to him above a normal speaking volume.

Oh yes he had a hangover. Phoenix on the other hand just sighed and muttered "men!" Under her breath.

We tried to get moving at around 7 in the morning but had to go at a pretty slow pace because of our hangover.

We passed out of the desert at around noon and finally reached the plains. We all seamed a bit refreshed because of the cool air and light breeze compared to the deserts dry hot air.

We traveled on after a short break for lunch and soon got our first glimpses (at least in my case) of the castle. There were 5 meter thick outer walls going up 10meters with a periodic tower and signal fire.

That was just the outer wall. The Inner castle was 7 meters thick at the walls and 20 blocks high. It had battlements and 5 story towers or each of the 4 corners. It encompassed a town which we could only see the roofs of from the ground. It was awe inspiring.

We passed through the outer wall at a checkpoint where the brother and sister were reacquainted with an old friend. He was an old timer and his name was OmegaXV (15th) and was ready with a message.

"Pun said to tell you 2" he glanced at me "err... 3 to meet him in the wizards spire." He glanced at me again "he said to bring your friend to if he was with you"

"Thanks omega" Phoenix said giving him a quick hug and we hurried on to the actual castle.

We passed through the gates without any incidents except for the causal greetings from people I didn't know.

At last we entered the actual town. There were shops galore and plenty of houses. They were all occupied and it seemed to be a regular day for everyone.

Then we arrived at the tower. It was 12 stories tall with a base that was a circle (or as circular as it can get here) being 7 meters on each side.

The roof was slanted and peaked but had small slanted windows in it as we'll so there had to be an attic. All in all it looked like it could hold more than half the towns people in it if it was needed.

They had to pull me along at first to get me inside instead of just staring at the giant tower but I just stared even more when we got inside.

There was as spiral staircase in the center of the room and it had oak wood flooring. There were chairs and bookcases and more importantly a man standing in the middle of the room.

"Omnia muanatur, nos et muntamur in illis" he said "All things are change and we change with them, welcome to our home Steve."

"your journey was good I take it?" he asked Terra

"Quite, we took the sea rout on the way back so we got here quickly"

"Good, good…" the man thought for a moment "he has a book doesn't he"

I raised my eyebrow and terra looked at me with a question in his eyes. I replied "yes" and he nodded.

"Well then, I wont pry but don't tell everyone you meet about it"

"I wont." I said shortly wondering _who_ this guy even was.

As if sensing my question he said "I am PunJedi. But please, just call me Pun."

"Ok" I said

"I'll show you around the town if you need. Get you set up with a house and such then ill fill you in on our situation.

"Terra, you and Phoenix are free to go and rest up, you two are going to get a nice long break for all this."

They bowed and walked away with a wink.

That just left me and Pun so the tour commenced.

Chapter 15

As pun led me around town for the day I met a lot of new people. Their were about 50 of us in all that lived here, other than that their were about 4 who lived outside the walls as farmers and suppliers.

I realy got along with the towns miner and mage ventus and his friend the red stone expert forsaken. They lived nearby in a smooth brick tower with a giant cavern underneath for all the storage and experimentation they used.

I also met the towns blacksmith, novaIII (the 3d) who supplied and helped train the youths of the town. It also turned out that terra was one of his best discipline and workers.

The bar was a place that everyone went to and never seamed to be dry or on low supply. They also rented rooms to the travelers who came through often.

Other than that their were quite a few miners and guards. And a beast master who preferred to live in the outskirts of the main castle and town. His name was Alex and wasn't seen much by the towns people.

Pun also told me what he was and it seemed that he was a priest and leader of sorts who could do almost anything. People regarded him with respect and even a bit of awe seeing him as kind of the hand of notch.

In the end though we went to the bar to talk.

"So," he asked "would you like to build on one of the plots or buy one of the empty houses?" He asked.

I was a bit shocked at his direct question and I said uncertainly "build my own?"

He just laughed and said "real free to ask people for help if you need it. We have a few "guides" as you might call them, who will help you along and make shire your well of.

"Ok..." I said slowly. "What kind of currency should I use? Gold, diamonds, coins?"

"We typically use gold here and you can exchange with us for supply's to. Don't worry, your going to fit right in."

-  
"So this is the plot I can use? I asked ventus (who was my guide for the day)

"Yeah, what kind of things do you need to build with?"

I looked at the plot, it was flat and grassy, it had nothing to the sides of it so I could expand but was 20 meters long and had its back to a street so I had a limit.

"I'll use stone bricks and some of the logs I brought." I decided.

"Ok" he replied and tossed a bunch of bricks to me. "I like your taste"

We started placing the walls from the back forward to make it a tower that would be about 3or 4 story's tall. It would clear the wall and for the last room and attic it would expand out for a larger chamber.

We worked the whole day and a few of the residents came to watch our rapid progress. A few left stone bricks in the chest out front of the plot for us and after a bit forsaken joined us to help with making the floors and different levels of the tower.

It was done when the moon came over the horizon. It was about 60 meters tall without the peaked roof which made it 64 meters in all. All in all we had burned through about 30 stacks of smooth stone brick and 3stacks of logs.

We had just finished in time to view the sunset from the roof where we just rested for a while.

It was a great site to see the last rays and shadows of the city.

In the end the tower had 4 floors plus the attic. Tomorrow we would dig out a basement and tunnel between our houses for quick travel and a bolt hole.

It was a satisfying achievement and I forgot about how much I missed my old home in the mountains for a bit.

Chapter 16

"Will we tell him notch?"  
"Yes"  
"What?" I sent mentally startling the two  
"My brothers escape"  
I was silent  
"You must warn PunJedi, he will understand and prepare the city. This has happened once before so he knows the routine."  
"I will"  
"Steve, before you leave you need to know the whole truth of this matter."  
"What? What did you leave out?"  
"The blade, keep it close. In the final battle it will only be you and him. Pun can prepaid you but you must be the one."  
"Why me..."  
"... Because your one of us"

I woke with a start in my new and empty home.

The next thing I knew I had strapped on my blade and cloths and run to Pun's tower.

His brother Whosurus began to tell me he was asleep but after seeing the look on my face he went to wake his brother.

"What is it Steve?" He said groggily.

I told him what I had learned in the night but left out the last bit about me being one of them (I was still having mixed emotions about this news and was confused)

After that he was wide awake and instructed me to follow him up through the tower.

These were new rooms I had not seen before but as soon as we got to the third floor he sent his brother to get ventus, forsaken, Phoenix, and terra.

After his brother was gone he told me "you must never speak of this meeting or tell anyone about what you shall see"

I nodded dumbly and watched him remove a book from a secret compartment from under his small bookshelf.

He put it on his table and took out a map. Just as the others arrived.

Forsaken took one look at the book and map and went pale whispering "not again" over and over.

Infact, everyone went pale at the sight of the map and book except Terra, Phoenix and me who didn't know what was going on.

"This" pun said pointing to the book "as manny of you know is the boom of spells and the prophecy that was used to fight herobrine in the last war."

"And most of you also know that this book was only to be brought out if their was danger of his coming back again."

Then we understood and I remembered the powerful voice in my dream talk with notch. I shivered.

"We need to prepare secretly so panic won't spread. Forsaken and Ventus I know this is hard for you but you need to start building traps and calling up our friends. We will be better prepared this time. Terra, start the training of the men and Phoenix make an archery unit."

"What of me?" I asked suddenly

Pun looked at me and smiled sadly "you will begin training with me immediately."

I nodded nervously and asked "when do we start?"

"Now"

As soon as the nearing was over everyone rushed (not rushing in forsaken's case) off for their assigned tasks except me and pun.

"Follow me" he said and took me up yet another set of stairs.

The floor we arrived at was almost barren except for a pedestal in the far side of the room facing out a window.

"Welcome to school." Pun said shortly "take out the book from notch and place it on the stand"

I did as I was told and he then said "focus your thoughts on the book and listen"

I tried but nothing noticeable happened. "What is this supposed to do?" I asked while trying to concentrate on the book.

"It should open you up to communication with others like you and me."

"What do you mean 'open me up to' people?"

"It will allow you to talk to others with your mind, anyone anywhere that you know. That will include notch and me."

"Hmm" I said and kept concentrating on the book. I stared at it for hours but didn't notice the time going by.

Then I heard notch "well done Steve"

I stumbled back when I then herd pun in my mind. "Yes, well done Steve. It usually takes a few days to get, you on the other hand only took a few hours."

"I'm... Talking to you ?"

"Yes, quite clearly to. Amazing, such potential in such a young person. Just as much as ventus had."

"We will continue tomorrow Steve. Get some sleep." I started and noticed that it was sunset.

"Your right". I said stretching, I'll be back tomorrow.

Chapter 17

I woke early I the morning because of a mental call from someone.

"Steve? Are you their?"

"Yes..." I replied slowly

"You wouldn't recognize me now but I'm cave. I'm part of notches group. I've been observing you for a bit now and have been notified that you need... Help..."

"You mean a espionage expert?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Why?"

"The undead army. What elts?"

"You mean you can spy on them?"

He sent a mental sigh "yes. But we need to meet soon."

"Ok, where?"

"Promise me one thing"

"You won't attack or call the guards on me."

"Ok..."

"Turn around" A real voice said behind me.

I started and did turn around. Standing behind me was a tall middle aged man who looked to be around 18.

The worrying thing was that half his face was an enderman's.

I took a deep breath and stared for a minuet. "Your cave then..."

"Yes he said in a low voice."

"Your taking my presence well, most others would be screaming and yelling by now." He gave a half grimace half smile. "But then again, you used to know me."

"Tell no one of my existence except notch, I will give you warning when their army moves out and will also give you figures on how manny." He looked at his watch "I should go now, your friends at the door"

I looked away and back but cave wasn't their. Their was however a knock on my downstairs door.

"Be right their!" I yelled and jumped down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw that Phoenix was their and smiling.

"Hey," she said "I thought you might want some stuff for the house. I don't need any of this stuff so your free to have it."

She put down a chest full of decorative items.

"Terra took a cold last night. he needs his alone time..."

"Ok..." I said slowly "would you like to come in?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes then walked into the house with the chest.

-  
-Terra-  
"Worst hangover of my life and a cold" I grumbled.

At least Steve and Phoenix didn't have to know about last night.

I shivered

That man, half a face left and glowing purple eyes...

"Well that's why I got drunk". I reminded myself "and I'll do it again."

I took out my brandy bottle and took a swig.

Lets hope I don't see that guy again.

-  
-Forsaken-  
"15 stacks of red stone left" I muttered. "Gonna have to buy more".

I sighed and cheeked my pack, 32 gold nuggets would be enough to restock. I should find terra to and ask about his extra pistons I thought to myself.

I stepped outside and walked into terra.

"Sorry bout that" he said.

"Oh," I said "I was actually just coming to look for you."

"Hmm, what for?"

"Those extra pistons you had, I'm running low"

"Help yourself. But one thing, seen pun or ventus today?"

"No"

"Ah, I'll go find them." He walked off and yelled over his shoulder "remember, anything you need for your red stone !"

That was weird I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and moved on.

-  
"Notch, your positive you need to go in?"  
"Yes"  
"Your going to get yourself caught man!"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
"Ok... Initiating the portal now."  
"I'll contact you when I'm through"  
"Ok. Good luck."

Chapter 18

-Cave-  
I checked my watch again.

Any second now...

There was a pop and an older man stepped out of nowhere.

"Cave" he said respectfully

"Notch" I replied inclining my head.

"Ready for your tour?"

"As ready as ever" he sighed. "I'll try not to puke on the teleport this time."

I laughed. "Here we go then."

He took my hand and we disappeared in a cloud of purple particles.

-Steve-  
I got up and off the couch. Phoenix was still asleep upstairs in my bed.

I sighed. That's what I get for letting her stay a night.

I got up and walked to my newly furnished kitchen and threw some pork in the furnaces to eat them. Then I went up to my brand new library. I randomly picked a book up and started to read.

But instead of reading I talked with pun.

"So what's my next exercise?"

"Well you have communication down; let's try guarding your thoughts."

"Why would I need that?"

"In the last fight, Herobrine had brought along other... Traitors shall we say. If your enemy knows what you're going to do, you lose. This will make it a fairish fight."

"Now imagine theirs a house which is your mind. When you leave your house what would you do?"

"Lock the doors" I replied.

"Good, now instead of only locking your outer door, lock and bolt all the inner doors as well."

"Done"

"Good, now I'm going to try to break in."

I felt my mental doors explode inward and gasped. All my secrets, he would know!

Without knowing what I was doing I struck back and felt him recoil in shock.

"What... How..."

"Steve. What did you do! I was in then I was out and you had me locked out! How did you do that?"

I was still in a daze and said dumbly "what? What happened?"

"Steve snap out of it, SNAP OUT OF IT" an outside voice commanded

I came fully aware again after his voice stopped. "Thank you pun."

"You must tell me what you did." He insisted.

"I... I just reacted." I said slowly. "I don't know how, but I did."

"Ok... I'll think on this, for now take a break."

"Ok" I sighed mentally and physically just as Phoenix stepped into the room.

"You ok?" She asked "I heard something, didn't know what but I assumed it was you."

"It was me" I smiled forcefully. Apparently it worked and she believed me.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs. Meet me when got ready to go out." She said.

I smiled when she left and thought on what I happened in my mind. I shrugged it off and walked down to go on a walk with Phoenix.

-  
-Notch-  
"This is where they're going to come through" cave said to me

I nodded

"We should trap it and cut them down here, can you make some TNT?"

"Yes" I said and concentrated. A second latter 16 TNT spawned into my hand along with some pressure plates and trip wires.

"Thanks." Cave said placing them. "It's not a lot but it's better than nothing" he sighed.

"Yes, much better than nothing..."

"You're ready to go back notch?"

"Yes."

Cave sighed "we'll let's go. Try not to puke ON me this time?"

-  
-Ventus-

Well, enderpearls are certainly better than walking I thought to me

"Almost their pun." I sent mentally to him.

"Good" he replied "clear them out and give them a map to the city"

"I will pun"

This was the third colony I would visit via enderpearls. After this I would head home...

"Look at this as a vacation Ven." Pun said

"Yes, but I've sprained my ankle 5 times now"

"Well it can't be helped, use your golden apples to heal. You'll be home soon."

"Ok"

-  
-Steve-  
Me and Phoenix had been walking around for most of the day and shopped a bit but had mostly relaxed.

I guess you could call our friendship a bit more than a friendship but I was still a bit uncertain about where we would end up in life.

Latter in the afternoon we went to the library and read a bit. She had to leave so we said our goodbyes and she went to find terra. I was perfectly happy to keep reading.

-  
-Terra-

I was feeling much better after a day's rest so I went to the forge to work a bit. Nova was glad to see me and immediately put me to work helping him with a shipment of iron weapons and armor. I saw that it would be going to the supply caverns and was reminded of the meeting we had at puns tower.

Well it was what it was.

Phoenix came by just before we finished with the last bits of armor so we went to the forest to hunt for a bit.

It was a good idea at first and was relaxing until some mobs started to show up.

She had her bow of course and I my sword but we were both nervous.

Then the creepers and zombies showed up.

After that we ran like he'll back to the town. It was just so unnatural for them to act this way...

We both went to sleep latter that evening and our day was done.

Chapter 19

"Steve, STEVE!"

I woke with a start; Ventus was standing over me in the library.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and cheeked my clock.

It was 2 in the morning.

"God you sleep allot" he said. "You're lucky the librarian doesn't mind that you stayed."

"God, I need to get more sleep." I said yawning. "How's you're out of town mission?"

"Done" he said grimly. "Let's get you home"

We walked silently out into the cool night air.

"It's been a while since we talked." I said at last

"Yes it has he agreed. I just got back now really but I need to ask your advice." He looked me in the eye. "How would you react if your best friend were missing?"

"Umm... I would be worried?"

"Forsaken has been gone for 2 days and no one knows where he is."

"God" I said.

"I have a clue as to where he is but I can't go alone and pun wouldn't let me so I need someone to come with me."

"And you want me to..."

"Yes."

I sighed.

Where do we start?

-  
-forsaken-

I was in my bolt hole 2 chunks away from town.

Or rather was trapped in it.

It was quite me arising really; I had come out for a quick supply run and had left the keys outside. Then some dam zombies came by and somehow activated the traps I had disabled. A giant wall came down and I was trapped. Simple as that.

All I had was some red stone.

I decided to wait for Ventus to come back, he would know where I was and could get me out. The only problem was that there were at least 70 zombies outside.

-  
-Ventus-  
It was midnight by the time we got to the cave and we could hear the undead moaning down their...

Steve grimaced and said "I see why you wanted backup."

"Yeah, not a pretty sight down there."

He drew his obsidian blade and smiled grimly

"Let's do this"

I drew my own enchanted diamond sword from my pack. It had unbreaking, fire aspect, knockback, smite, and sharpness.

We took deep breath then plunged into the cave. We were immediately set upon by scores of zombies. But our swords cut through them like butter.

We were needing the caved in section she we heard forsaken shouting for us to stop at the top of his lungs.

-  
-forsaken-

I could hear Ventus and someone outside and started to yell at them to stop. His whole place was rigged to explode, infect, I was surprised that there was t an explosion already. I heard them yelling back to hurry up and defuse the bomb (It was defiantly Ventus) so I started cutting the red stone wiring.

This stuff was my fail safe against the zombies outside but it didn't seem that I headed to worry about them anymore.

When the last word was cut I hollered at them to break me out.

-  
-Steve-

I heard forsaken on the other side yelling at us to wait so we did. We killed zombies of course but we didn't break him out.

"There's a bomb" Ventus explained "he probably rigged it to explode if something got in"

We killed off the last of the zombies but were on guard.

We got the all clear from forsaken and we busted down the wall. He rushed out as soon as he could and hugged us.

"Knew you would come" he said finally releasing us.

Ven tossed him a sword and pack. "Grab what you need forsaken, don't expect to come back though."

Forsaken complied and came out with a bunch of mechanisms and red stone.

We headed back to the town as quickly as we could and it was almost dawn when we got there.

"Remember" Ventus said "not a word of this"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Catch as much sleep as you can get then"

"Good luck" I told forsaken as he left with Ventus.

He nodded and waved and I walked home.

So much for sleeping.

Chapter 20

-Phoenix-

I came awake slowly today and stretched. I still had my bow and arrows but it was time to start training.

I sighed

Training. There were only about 6 people in the town who were appt at archery, I mean, everyone could shoot a bow. But it's a matter of if you can shoot well.

I thought that Steve was a good shot but that was only after judging him by those nights we were traveling. Well, that would make the count 7 without the other people coming in.

Lucky for me I knew them all and was good friends with them. In fact I was good friends with everyone in town real.

Time to go to the range.

Maybe I'll see Steve latter she thought and smiled.

-Forsaken-

"Ven!" I yelled across the field to my friend. "this traps done!"

He gave me a thumbs up from across the field and kept working on his trap.

I stretched as I got up. This was my 16 trap and I had almost expended 5 stacks of red stone and a stack of TNT.

I walked over to him to help. It was a piston trap he was working on, he had always had trouble with pistons and yet he chose to make one of these.

I sighed and placed a bit of red stone that he had missed and the trap worked.

"No idea why I make this so hard on myself" He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, you do make it hard on yourself."

He laughed and we walked back to the town.

"We should trap the entrance right before the battle" I said

"yeah…"

"well all in a day's good work eh?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he said "now for a nap!"

I sighed "Me too"

-Steve-

I slept in and woke feeling nice and refreshed.

I brand new day, and…

Cave leaning against the wall by my window laughing.

"You should see the look on your face man!" He sighed. "You have 2 weeks before their army comes. I'm not sure about their numbers yet but I'll be back to tell you that."

I nodded and he said "Have a nice day" Before he disappeared in a cloud of purple particles.

God that freaks me out.

I got up and dressed myself then went to find something to do. I wandered aimlessly until I found the town mine entrance.

What the heck? It should be fun.

I walked down into the depths of the earth after checking that I had enough food and torches.

It was a steep mineshaft and was 3x3 the whole way until I reached the bottom. Then I reached a giant cleared out cavern that had a bunch of branches going out from it.

It was massive to say in the least and I wandered down one of the newer looking shafts.

That was a mistake since it ended about 20 meters ahead. But is shrugged and decided to continue it on. I mined and mined until my pack was full but wanted to keep going. It felt good to swing my pickax a bit.

I finally turned around and started to walk back home. I Had 8 diamonds 14 gold ore, 25 iron ore, 3 ½ stacks of red stone, and a bit over a stack of coal. The rest of my pack was filled with cobblestone.

I walked back up and promptly walked into forsaken with his diamond pickaxe.

"Hi" We said in union then smiled.

"Did you find any red stone?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I said and tossed it all to him

"Thanks, I was just coming to mine but I see you beat me to it."

"Sorry about that, I got carried away."

"Its fine, Less work for me!"

"Ok, I'll see you around then"

"Until we meet again Steve."

When I got home I was in for a surprise. The door was open and the smell of cooking came from inside. I peeked through my doorway and saw that Phoenix was their cooking some steak.

I gave a half smile and snuck up behind her

"boo!" I said and she jumped screaming hysterically

Then I laughed and fell on the floor laughing…

When we finally both calmed down we just looked at each other and laughed again. She pulled the steak out of the furnace and I threw the stuff I found in my storage downstairs.

When I came back up she was sitting at the table eating her steak.

"your brothers not expecting you?"

"Not tonight" She said with her mouth full. "He's drinking at the bar and I usually stay out of his way when he does that."

"hmmm" I replied grabbing some bread from my chest. "This is going to be a regular thing isn't it"

She thought for a moment then said "Yeah, probably is"

I thought for a moment then went up stairs to check my room. It wasn't too big and their wasn't really a lot of room in this one so I went up another level to the biggest room. I had planned on making this part a study but that could come latter. I made a bed and new set of bookcases. I made 2 chests as well and some giant windows to view the city with. "Much better" I sighed. Then sat down. I went back downstairs after a bit and told her the 3ed story room was hers to use.

She smiled and said thanks and I went up to bed. A good day by my standards.


End file.
